1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sign holders and particularly to sign holders for work cubicle walls that are adjustable in height and direction and modular in construction.
2. Related Art
A wide variety of sign holders are known to the prior art. None of the devices are adaptable to the top surface of a cubicle wall and adjustable to a wide variety of wall widths. Devices for cubicle wall mounting should be adjustable in height and movable through 360° to a desired direction to be easily viewable.